Rin's First Christmas
by Flareod
Summary: This story is about Rei and Mao's child from the end of the Manga - Rin and her first Christmas. It's full of WAFFyness and love. ReiMao One-shot. Merry Christmas to the UNDAUNTED.


Rin's First Christmas

This is my Christmas Fanfic, dedicated to the Undaunted (my name for my ReiMao loving friends), is called Rin' First Christmas. For those of you who don't know, at the end of Beyblade Manga Volume 14, we see Rei and Mao's (Mariah) awesome daughter 'Rin' (Ling in the translated version, but I'm gonna call her Rin). If you don't like the pairing, then don't read, simple as that. Flames are welcome, but try to make them literate and with a point (not just OMG U SUX 'KOZ I H8 DA PARING) and anonymous flames are for cowards or people who don't have an account, so if you flame me, at least log in. I know it's probably a little early for Christmas, but I want to avoid a rush of Christmas fics closer to the date. Oh yea I'm Australian so we spell 'Mommy' 'Mummy'.

**Warning: **Contains fluffiness, and by fluffiness I mean an overly adorable baby girl who makes everyone just fall in love with her. If you can't handle the WAFFyness (Warm and fuzzy feeling) then I suggest you go before you die…

**Reminder:** All flames will be laughed at. They also increase my review count so the joke's on you :P. Oh yea this isn't a Lee  Rei fic. I just noticed it seems a bit like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or Beyblade. I wish I did, but I don't, unless it is somehow bought for me (hint-hint).

* * *

Deck the halls…

* * *

"Gyhaa!" gurgled little Rin, smiling as I bounced her on my lap.

"Come on Rei, put Rin back in her cot for the moment and help me get the Christmas decorations out from under the house…" Mao instructed.

"But she's having so much fun," I begged. Mao turned around to repeat what she just said, I could tell because she had her mouth open like he was about to talk, but found herself staring into our daughters large, pleading eyes. There was no way she could say no to eyes like that, not even Lee can.

"Fine, bring her with you. But only because our daughter is so cute," Mao replied, with a smile on her face. Rin let out a happy giggle before wrapping her arms me, allowing me to carry her downstairs.

Once all the Christmas decorations were out from under the house, I placed Rin on the ground and started to help Mao set up the artificial Christmas tree. This would be our first Christmas together, as a married couple anyway, it would also be our daughter's first Christmas too.

"Rin, wanna help Mummy and Daddy decorate the tree?" asked Mao, turning to look for our child, but she had gone. Mao and I suddenly began to panic. Where had she gone? She was a baby, she couldn't have gotten far.

"Oh my goodness Rei, quick call Lee and get him to contact the relatives, we'll start searching the house!" exclaimed Mao, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Don't worry honey, she's a baby, she couldn't have gotten too far…" I said, holding my wife. "Now let's just think calmly and search around the room. We split up and began searching the house, shutting all the doors so she couldn't hide in rooms we'd already searched. Eventually we ended up back in the living room.

"I didn't find her!" cried Mao. "Please tell me you did?"

"No…" I replied. That was the final straw, the love of my life embraced me and began crying her eyes out.

"I knew we should have put her in the cot, she's too adventurous…"

"Shh, shh…" I whispered, calming her like I would Rin. But I couldn't help the tears welling behind my eyes as well. We had lost our pride and our joy, the symbol of our love… she was all these things. And she was our beloved daughter. Suddenly, as if by magic, Rin burst out of a large cardboard box, full of tinsel and started giggling.

"Rin!" called Mao, letting go of me and scooping up our daughter. "You are never leaving my sight ever again…"

The three of us spent the afternoon decorating the house and the tree until there was nothing left, except for the star for atop the tree.

"Now where did we put that star?" I mumbled to myself as I searched the empty boxes.

"Um Rei," Mao said, causing me to turn around. At her feet I saw Rin, presenting the star to me, like a gift. "Why don't you let her put it on?" I picked our princess up and held her next to the top of the tree. She placed the star on top and began clapping, as I lowered her to my chest, where she dozed off…

"She is so beautiful…" I whispered.

"Just like her father…" Mao replied.

* * *

We three kings…

* * *

A week after the missing Rin incident there was a knocking at the door of our house.

"They're here!" called Mao, carrying Rin in her arms. I walked out of the bathroom, where I was doing my hair, to greet our guests.

"Rei! How's it going!?" exclaimed Takao, grabbing my hand and shacking it fiercely. Next to him was a rather pregnant Hiromi, Max, Emily and Kai.

"I'm great…" I replied.

"Hey," said Max walking inside.

"Here Rei, you take Rin and show everyone to their rooms. I'll take Hiromi and sit her down…"

"Don't worry about it Mao. I'm fine really," said Hiromi as my wife handed me Rin.

"Don't be silly. I've been pregnant and I know it's not as easy as they say it is," insisted Mao, ushering Hiromi into the living room.

"Is this the beautiful little Rin I've heard about on the phone?" asked Emily, walking over to me.

"Yep, this is daddy's little princess…" I beamed with pride.

"Isn't she beautiful. I hope if Max and I have a baby that it turns out even half as cute as her…" complimented the American, grasping her husband, Max's, hand.

"Yea, I hope mine and Hiromi's is as sweet as Rin…" smiled Takao.

"I guess she is kinda cute," mumbled Kai, extending his finger to stroke Rin's cheek. But instead, he found she began sucking on it. Everyone laughed except Kai, who turned a red colour that would put a tomato to shame. I showed everyone to their rooms on the second floor so they could put their bags away. Being an international Beyblader had given Mao and myself enough money to buy a large house near a river, so we had plenty of guest rooms. Kenny was unable to make it because he had to monitor an experiment and Daichi couldn't to make it, because he needed time with his new girlfriend.

* * *

I saw mummy kissing Santa Clause…

* * *

"There is no way I am going to wear that!" exclaimed Kai, jumping away from me. It was Christmas Eve and some of the elders had decided that we were going to put on a Christmas play for the children of the village. Kai had reluctantly agreed to join this, leading to his anger about the suggestion of him being an evil elf.

"Well it's either that or you dress up as Mrs. Claus," said Mao, adjusting her long red dress with white fur lining. "And I don't fit into the elf costume, too big. So we can't do the play if you don't participate…" She then lifted up Rin from the dressing room bench and walked over to the door where Lee was waiting. "Now I've got some milk in the bag as well as some spare diapers. Everything is in there and if you can't handle it, just ask mum for help. Then again, maybe we can't have the Christmas play… without Kai as the bad-guy well… we just can't have it." Rin looked up from Lee's arms at Kai, her eyes opening wide, pleading the grey-haired man to agree. I smirked while attaching the false beard. In that room you could see Kai's heart thaw as our baby begged him to join.

"Okay fine," he mumbled grabbing the suit and walking into his own dressing room. Rin giggled happily as Lee carried her away.

"Come on Rin, Uncle Lee will take you into the audience…" said Lee, walking away. "Do great out there guys!"

I held Mao by the hand as we waited for the curtain to rise. We walked onto the stage as Santa and Mrs. Claus. I could see Rin sitting in the front row, munching on Lee's arm. The play lasted for about one and a half hours, all the children had a great time, and all through it we had our precious baby helping us along. As we strolled home, all in costume (except for Kai), everyone began to get tired.

"I still can't believe how great Kai was at being an evil elf!" exclaimed Takao, looking hilarious in his green and red striped spandex.

"You all look really funny," giggled Hiromi before putting on a mocking serious tone. "Except for Kai, he looks normal."

"If you ever expect me to wear tights again Rei, I'm going to kill you…" mumbled Kai under his breath.

"I dunno, I think you look kinda cute in tights," laughed Max mockingly.

"I know my Takao did," said Hiromi, wrapping her arms around her husband. "He should wear tights more often…" When we got back Mao had some Christmas cake ready so we ate and had drinks…

"Oh look Rei! You're standing underneath the mistletoe, give Mrs. Clause a kiss!" called Takao just as we were heading off to bed. I looked at my Mao, still in the Mrs. Clause outfit and embraced her, bringing her into a passionate kiss.

"I saw mummy kissing Santa Clause," joked Lee, cradling a sleeping Rin in his arms. Lee was a great man, at first he was protective of Mao, but he eventually he let me into the family. When me and Mao got engaged, I could tell he was happy, he knew I was going to take care of her, he was the happiest I've ever seen him, except for when Rin was born…

I took Rin off Lee as he went home. It was time for her, and us to go to sleep. We all placed our presents under the Christmas tree and went to the bedrooms…

* * *

Silent night…

* * *

It was the first night in a long time that Rin slept all the way through. I lay awake, thinking about her and Mao. The two most important people in my life…

"You okay?" Mao whispered, still half-asleep.

"Yea, just thinking…"

"Okay then…" she placed an arm over my chest and rested her head on my collarbone, her hair was soft and smelt of fruitcake. "Sleep tight, we've got a big day tomorrow, we've got the family coming over, as well as you old teammates…"

* * *

We wish you a Merry Christmas!

* * *

At 5:00am exactly we heard shuffling outside our door and got up to find Max, Emily, Hiromi, Takao and Kai waiting for us.

"Come on Rei! It's time to open the presents!" called Max, running to the living room and turning on the lights. Mao and I put on our dressing gowns and headed outside. First we opened Max and Emily's present, it contained two tickets for the musical Cats, it was coming to China and these tickets included travel and accommodation!

"Thanks man," I said as the baby monitor went off. "Don't worry, I'll go get her…" As I entered the bedroom, I saw Rin standing up on the side of her cot, stretching out to try and reach the Driger blade.

"Eh, eh," she moaned at each swipe.

"Hey Rin," she turned to look at me. "Do you want Driger?" She nodded and continued to reach for it. I picked her up in one arm, and grabbed the Driger blade in my other hand, giving it to her. "This is Daddy's third most prized position. You and Mummy are my most prized. I'll tell you something, if you promise to be a good girl and grow up to be just like your Mummy, I'll give you this. Can you do that?" Rin smiled and nodded holding it up in the air. I carried her downstairs where everyone had finished opening the presents.

"Is she holding Driger?" asked Kai, looking at Rin.

"Yea. I gave it to her for Christmas."

"Oh isn't that sweet…" Mao said, running over and embracing me, squishing Rin between our bodies. We stood there for about a minute before a soft coughing noise came from our daughter, alerting us to her presence. "Sorry honey, here, let's go play for a bit." Mao turned to our guests. "I'm sorry, but I think we need a bit of alone time before the relatives come…"

"That's okay," said Emily. We have some preparing to do anyway…"

The next few hours were a blur, we lay on the bed, playing with Rin and talking to her about the world. It was amazing how just being with my wife and child relaxed me and made me feel happy. Unfortunately this time was cut short by our relatives arriving for Christmas lunch. The rest of the day we talked with people, my father and mother arrived, as well as Mao's family. It was a great day, but the highlight was at night after everybody left…

"Hey Lee," I said walking out to the edge of the stream that ran through our yard.

"Oh hey Rei, just minding Rin while you saw everyone off…"

"You really love Rin don't you?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. I envy you Rei, you have a wife, a beautiful daughter, and I'm still a bachelor, hell I don't even have a girlfriend…"

"It's okay Lee. You're an awesome guy and I'm sure you'll find someone right for you…"

"Thanks. Here, have Rin back. I'm gonna go home now. I think Mao made a great choice in marrying you." That was the first time Lee had said anything like that to me. I finally felt like I was fully accepted by him.

"Well Rin you've had a big day, it's time to put you to bed…" she looked up and pouted, holding onto the blade.

"Hey Rei, what's going on out here?" asked Mao, sitting next to me.

"She doesn't wanna go to sleep?"

"Don't you wanna go to sleep? Okay, give her to me," I handed her over and Mao began to hum her lullaby, sending her to sleep, still clutching Driger.

"She's beautiful…" I mumbled.

"She's our beautiful lovechild…"

* * *

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night…

* * *

**THE END**

Remember to RR…


End file.
